


Couple's Dinner

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff?, sick reader, soup is good food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Your sick and Harvey is being a good boyfriend
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/You
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Couple's Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> blurb for the Valentine Bingo thingy I am doing

“Sorry I'm sick on Valentine’s Day, Harvey.” Several sneezes passed before you were able to focus on him.

“It’s fine, doll.” Harvey set up the tv tray, he’d brought you some soup and pizza for himself, “It got us out of that couples dinner with Jim and Lee.”

You grabbed another tissue and wiped your nose, “About that.”

Harvey placed the bowl of soup on the little foldout table, “Oh, God. You rescheduled with Lee, didn't you.” He let out a groan as you gave him an apologetic smile.

**Author's Note:**

> never be afraid to leave me a comment if you like what I write. A kudos is lovely as well if you want.


End file.
